Ariana Malfoy
Ariana Malfoy Ariana, originally a minor character in Riddle And Death. Eventually became a main character and Emelia’s girlfriend. Pre-Hogwarts Ariana was raised in the same household as her older brother, Draco Malfoy. She was taught traditional pureblood values. At some point, probably in first year, she discovered her sexuality. Appearences Chapter 3- Riddle And Death “Malfoy, Ariana,” “GRYFFINDOR!” I met Emelia’s gaze as she clapped for Ariana. She hadn’t clapped for any other Gryffindor, I wondered why. First mention of Ariana, and first mention of Emelia’s feelings towards her. Chapter 9 Ariana is the first year who breaks it to Sapphire that she is the dumbest in the year. Chapter 16 While trying to find the spot of the most recent murder, Emelia and Sapphire run into Ariana. Emelia seems tongue tied. Sapphire instead asks. Ariana says it was the library and leaves, flashing Emelia a smile. Chapter 6- Riddle And Luck Sapphire asks Emelia who Ariana is and “Is she your replacement Sapphire?” Ariana answers by introducing herself, telling Sapphire she is not there to replace her and explaining Dumbledore was on Emelia’s Suisse or letting her into the Yule Ball. When Sapphire asks Emelia who her date is, Emelia answers “You just met her” Referring to the fact that Ariana is her date. Emelia mentions saying goodbye to Ariana before heading off to the Slytherin Common Room (before getting pulled back by Sapphire.) Chapter 10 Ariana argues with Madam Pomfrey. Ginny Lovegood walks over to her and Madam Pomfrey. Ginny intercepts their conversation and points out that Ariana has more right to be there than her. Before Madam Pomfrey can speak, Emelia wakes up and they all rush to her. Chapter 11 Ariana’s first POV. She receives a message from Vidonia Granger to go to McGonagalls Office. In the office she meets Ginny and Claire. McGonagall brings along (forcefully) Prospero Elliott. He spins on his heel and complains about him being there. Ariana then introduces him as a famous wizarding singer. She also semi-references her sexuality with a casual comment. Claire and Ginny are also excited by his presence. McGonagall explains what everyone is there for. Ariana points out that she knows she is there for Emelia. Soon after McGonagall makes them all fall asleep. Later in the chapter Sapphire points out how she was underwater. Chapter 12 Emelia mentions how she levitated Ariana along beside her. Ariana woke up and fell to the floor, afterwards she got up and with a bit of coaching from Emelia, scrambled up to the pier. Ariana then finds out she was underwater, she wonders why Emelia was allowed to use a staircase. (It should be noted Emelia didn’t recognise Prospero Elliott) Emelia gives what she thinks is a reasonable explanation. Ariana points out that Emelia has an extreme phobia of the French. Chapter 15 At breakfast Sapphire starts to chat to Ariana. Ariana complains about the tests coming up soon, She consoles Sapphire by telling her that she doeant need to do it. She then leaves, to go to her History Of Magic test. Chapter 16 Ariana is on the team with Amora and Cherry, to watch over Anthea. She was originally with Claire and Ginny as well. Chapter 18 Another POV of Ariana’s. She was crowded around Elea, alongside the other girls. She talked about how it was their fault that Elea died. She then realised that (having been watching Anthea) it couldn‘t have been Anthea. After Elea starts muttering “Magpie” over and over again, Ariana is the one who mentions Aderyn “Magpie” Foulden. When Noah is brought out Ariana runs to him, but gets left behind by Hagrid, Ginny and Noah. Later Ariana heads over to where Emelia is and hugs her. Emelia describes that it was like “time slowed down”. When Emelia gets taken away she directly says “Away from Ariana” instead of just letting her just be in “Away from my friends” Chapter 19 Ariana is mentioned as having waded her way to Sapphire. She started to yell if Sapphire knew where Emelia went, but was cut off by a surge in the crowds. Chapter 1- Riddle And Hope She is pealed to be sitting next to Emersyn in this scene. Her first mention isn’t hissing to Emersyn about how Mary Heart and copied Sapphire’s hairstyle. When Ariana’s Sister is sorted, Shen correctly predicts she’ll get into Gryffindor. Trivia * Between Riddle And Death and Riddle And Fate, Sapphire seemingly forgets she knows Ariana. * Though Jay Malfoy was first shown as if he was Ariana’s sibling. This was denied mainly because he does not appear in the final scene of Riddle And Luck and there is no interstraction between them.